


Jason and Eve - Blaster Master Zero

by RisanF



Category: Blaster Master Zero (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: Picture of Jason and Eve for Valentine's Day 2021.
Relationships: Jason Frudnick/Eve
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Jason and Eve - Blaster Master Zero

I am happy to say that Blaster Master Zero adds the one element the franchise was missing. That's right: robot waifus! Seriously, I like the development of Jason and Eve's relationship in the two Zero games. Although I think I like Eve's Zero 1 design better than Zero 2.


End file.
